Do You? II
by yumi-maki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds himself unable to sleep on a warm Spring night because of a strong desire to see someone from his past. not a sequel to my other story Do You.


**Do You? Part II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Maybe this decision was a mistake.  
You probably don't care what I have to say.  
But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space.  
I would love to talk to you in person.  
But I understand why that can't be.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise.  
If you answer this one question for me._

I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?

Sasuke Uchiha sat up in bed abruptly, breathing heavily. He narrowed his eyes, growling in frustration - he'd dreamt of her again. _Damn her!_ This had happened every night for two weeks - ever since he'd seen that first cherry blossom. They always reminded him of her.

Sakura.

He refused to admit that he wanted to see her again. But he couldn't keep ignoring the desire when her face appeared every time he closed his eyes.

He sighed as he moved to the edge of the bed and set his feet down on the cold, wood floor.

It had been years since he'd last seen her. How many he couldn't even say. Back then he'd been so consumed by his desire to kill Itachi that he'd blocked everything else out. But now, now that Itachi was dead, now that he had finally succeeding in killing his wretched brother, all the things that he had ignored back then, all the things that he had missed in those years that he had spent training and hunting his brother down, they all came flooding back.

Mind you, he didn't regret leaving Konoha. He knew then and he still believed now that it was a necessary sacrifice to achieve his goal - if he had stayed, he would never have been able to kill Itachi. He would have been distracted by missions, by friends...by her.

He looked at the clock on the night stand - it read 2:45. He wondered where she was right at this very moment - curled up in bed at home? or risking her life on a mission?

She was alive and doing well - that much he knew. He heard about her sometimes. Don't be fooled - he never asked. He wasn't that interested.

But occasionally in a restaurant or at a bar, he would overhear someone's conversation and sometimes her name would come up. He knew he should force himself not to listen but how could he not? He couldn't deny that he wanted to know.

He was sure that she had moved on. After all, it wasn't as though she had ever truly loved him - not romantically at least. And even if she had, when she and Naruto had stopped searching for him, it must have meant that she had let that love die, knowing that it was futile.

Because it _was_ futile. He didn't _love_ her. That was something else that he was sure of. If he had loved her, he would have gone back.

Although he _had_ considered it. But he had also dismissed the thought almost instantly.

He wasn't afraid of what they would do to him. Strict as she was, Tsunade would never have him killed, not with Naruto and Sakura still around.

The simple truth was that he knew that he could never go back to the life he once had - he had forfeited it the moment he had walked out of the village gates. He was no longer a Leaf shinobi. He didn't think so and neither would they. Sakura and Naruto had tried to force the issue for awhile but eventually even they had to accept that he could not and would not return.

However that didn't change the fact that the desire to see her was slowly becoming unbearable. He wouldn't be able to get a decent night's rest until he did.

He frowned - then again, was sleep really all that important? Was it worth all the trouble he'd have to go through just to see her?

Sasuke stood up slowly, stretching his limbs as a single thought ran through his head, _'I really hate cherry blossoms.'_

Sakura Haruno yawned as she made her way down the hall, finally stopping in front of her apartment door. It was five o'clock in the morning and she had just finished a 48 hour shift at the Leaf Village hospital so she was understandably exhausted. As she pulled out her keys, her mind ran through, for the tenth time, her list of things to do when she got inside.

_"The first thing I'm gonna do,"_ she thought as she stuck her key in, _"is take a long, hot shower. Then,"_ she continued as she opened the door and stepped in, "_I'm going to go to the kitchen and heat up this bowl of ramen _(She had stopped by Ichiraku's on her way home. Ramen wasn't her favourite food but they were the only place open at five o'clock in the morning.) _and savour every single bite. After that, I'm going to - "_

Sakura froze, her hand still on the doorknob - someone was in her apartment. She turned around slowly, building up her chakra into her fist and mentally preparing herself for the fight to come but she stopped when she recognized the intruder. The bowl of ramen dropped to the floor and shattered but Sakura paid it no mind. She was too busy staring in disbelief at the man standing before her, "Sasuke..."

**A/N: **My first time writing Sasuke - IC or OOC? **Leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
